


Salve

by headedforshore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headedforshore/pseuds/headedforshore
Summary: After the Great War is won and Jaime and Brienne have built a life for themselves on Tarth, Brienne contemplates her husband and their baby daughter.





	Salve

Brienne trudged up from the training yard to her and Jaime’s chamber after her first swordfighting lesson with Tarth’s children since she had given birth. 

When she had returned home, Jaime at her side, both of them had been hailed as heroes of the Great War. It seemed as if in the eyes of most of Westeros, Jaime’s involvement in the war had absolved him of the crime of kingslaying, and after much less convincing than Brienne had expected to have to do, Lord Selwyn gave his consent for them to be wed. He had told her that he had made peace some time ago with the prospect of his daughter never marrying, and although it had broken his heart to think that he may never see his last child alive again, he had found comfort in the knowledge that she was doing what fulfilled her, free from the ridicule and scorn that had plagued her at Evenfall Hall since she was a child. He had scarcely believed it when a raven arrived, informing him that she was alive and well and was coming home with Ser Jaime Lannister. Selwyn was wary at first, but it was plain as day that they were deeply in love with each other, and that Jaime would never force her to put down her sword.

Tarth’s children had been in awe of their lady, and so many had insisted on training with Brienne that she had begun conducting weekly sword-fighting lessons, with girls and boys, nobles and smallfolk alike encouraged to attend. She continued to teach until late in her pregnancy.

The children could be counted on to be excitable, but even more so now that Brienne had returned to teach them once more. The moment they had caught sight of her approaching the training yard, they had swarmed around her and begun complaining at length that Evenfall’s master-of-arms’ sword-fighting lessons were not anywhere near as enjoyable as hers were, and their energy did not wane at all during the hour she spent with them. As much as she loved them and appreciated their enthusiasm, she looked forward to retreating to the peace and quiet of her and Jaime’s chamber.

As she reached their chamber, where she had left Jaime and their baby daughter that morning, she heard his muffled voice from behind the door. She pushed the door open as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb them. She found Jaime reclining on their bed with Joanna sprawled out on his chest, her tiny fist closed around one of his fingers. The warm spring sun streamed through the tall windows of their chamber, bathing father and daughter in golden light. Jaime was speaking to Joanna in a low voice, but Brienne couldn’t make out the words. She leaned against the doorframe, watching fondly as Jaime smiled and ran his hand over the thin layer of soft blonde hair on Joanna’s head when she made a contented little noise in her sleep.

Brienne had fallen pregnant not long after their wedding night, and although she knew he was desperate to be a proper father, Jaime had worried during the entire length of the pregnancy at his suitability for parenthood. When they had spoken of their unborn child, he had often worn an expression that told her that he was frightened that she might prevent him from going near it once it was born, despite her reassuring him repeatedly that he was her husband and the father of their trueborn child, she loved him, and it was his right to love and raise the child publicly. Although his insecurities had diminished somewhat in the weeks after Joanna was born and he had settled easily into fatherhood, she knew some of those insecurities still lingered.

Jaime looked up, green eyes sparkling when he caught sight of her in the doorway. “Brienne,” he greeted her. “How was the lesson?”

She crossed the room, kicked off her boots, and curled up on the bed next to Jaime, propping her chin on her hand. “It was good. I was glad to pick up a sword again.”

She reached out and lightly stroked Joanna’s chubby little cheek with one long finger. Her astonishingly big blue eyes opened, and she fixed her mother with an intent gaze.

“Hello, sweetling,” Brienne said softly. “Were you being a good girl for your papa while Mama was gone?”

“She was very good indeed. She slept soundly for most of the time you were away.”

“And how are you, husband? Did you miss me terribly?” She leaned over to kiss him lightly.

“I always miss you terribly when we’re parted.”

“Were you and Joanna having a good conversation?”

“I was just reminding her what a wonderful mother she has, and how much I love my two ladies.” He paused, his breath catching. “And how grateful I am to have them, even though I don’t deserve them.”

“You do deserve us, Jaime,” Brienne said fiercely. “You more than anyone deserve to love and be loved. To have a family.”

His eyes shone with unshed tears then, and Brienne pressed herself closer to his side. His lips parted, and he blinked away his tears. “I love you,” he said hoarsely.

“And I love you,” she replied, running her fingers through his golden hair, now liberally streaked with silver. He kissed Brienne’s cheek, then the top of Joanna’s head.

The wounds left by his dead sister and children had not yet healed, and Brienne knew they would not heal for a long time, but she hoped that her and Joanna’s presence in his life would be a salve for those wounds until they did.

She gathered up Joanna in her arms and settled her in her cradle, then laid down again, guiding Jaime’s head to rest on her chest. The little family slept.


End file.
